Inanimate TV Wikia
Inanimate TV Welcome to the official Inanimate TV wiki! Here you can find character pages and pretty much everything about the animated web-series. Anyone can edit the pages, add photos and discuss things about the show. What is Inanimate TV Inanimate TV is an animated web-series inspired by Battle for Dream Island and Inanimate Insanity. It is created by Cameron Turner or ThatGuyGuy on Youtube. It stars 22 objects competing to win a remote that can give them anything they want, they compete in challenges and every episode a contestant is eliminated from the show. The show is hosted by Radio. Inanimate TV has had a rocky and complicated history. Even though the first episode is to be released September 2016. The original concept and cast was created in 2012. This original version had most of the cast in the current version plus some extras, there was a total of 28 contestants in this version however 6 of them were cut from the current version. These cut contestants were: Bushy, Cannon Ball, Sock, CD, Note & Lollipop. This original version of Inanimate TV was not created because Cameron didn't yet know how to animate, the only part animated of the original Inanimate TV was a short clip of Fork popping Dodge Ball. The characters in this version were badly designed and were made in microsoft paint and was animated in Anime Studio.Other than the one animated clip there was also many drawings made for this version. The challenge was going to be shooting paintball guns or escaping the Sky Prison. The second version of Inanimate TV was made in 2013 and had a completely new cast with 15 members. The only contestants that stayed from the original version of Inanimate TV were: Spray Paint, Fridge & Cookie. Radio was replaced by TV and was the new host. All of the characters bodies were again, made in Microsoft Paint and it was animated in Anime Studio Pro. This version of Inanimate TV had one episode release on the 9th of October, 2013. However it was only 1:24 long, this was because it was rushed as Cameron still wasn't very good at animating and tried to meet a deadline. A clip for the second episode was released on the 2nd of November, 2013. After this clip, nothing more was made for episode 2 of this version of Inanimate TV. A year later, December 2014. A third version of Inanimate TV was in production, it was called Inanimate TV Reboot. It was made to be more similar to the original version of Inanimate TV and had 37 contestants. It had some of the cast from the original version. Original cast members that weren't in ITVR were: Cookie, Forky, Spoony, Spray Paint, Sock, Chicken Drumstick, Fridge & Lollipop. It also had 3 contestants from the second version of Inanimate TV being: Arrow, Dirt & Ruler. Plus it had 13 newbies. Radio returned as the host. This version was animated in Adobe Flash CC and on the 14th of December, 2014 the intro was released announcing the series. However the episode was never finished due to Cameron not being skilled with Flash. There was 1:36 completed of the episode. The uncompleted episode was later released on the 25th of June, 2016. There was also an updated intro in production but it was never completed. 2 years later it was the end of 2015 and it was the first year since 2012 that no version of Inanimate TV was worked on at all. It seemed that it was dead since Cameron's channel only had three videos released that year. However in December of 2016. Cameron was in Kyoto, Japan for a holiday. It was a cold day so he stayed inside, bored he decided to draw in the sketch pad he brought with him. It was the same sketch pad that he had in 2012 with all of the Inanimate TV drawings in it. Cameron go inspiration and decided to re-draw the Inanimate TV cast. He re-designed some of there bodies to look better and cut 6 characters because he couldn't come up with personalities for them cutting the cast down to 22. He then decided to draw a storyboard for the first episode and he used the original challenge idea being escaping the Sky Prison. After making this storyboard he felt inspired and wanted to properly make Inanimate TV the way he originally intended. So when he got back to Australia he got to work on the episode. He made new bodies for all of the contestants and animated it in Flash. He now knew how to use Flash properly so the quality was much better. However he would go on and off with working on Inanimate TV because he had school and worked on other projects. But finally after all these months of work Inanimate TV episode 1 will be released on the 18th of September, 2016. This date is Cameron's birthday. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse